The True Malfoys
by Maneden
Summary: The Opposite side of every Character challenge. What is the opposite of how Lucius Malfoy is portrayed in the books? How does he act around just family? This is a day in the life of Lucius Malfoy when all he has to do is stay at home. Based in the summer between GOF and OOTP. Drabble.


_**A.N:**__** Ok so here is my response to the opposite side of every character challenge. Admittedly I didn't put as much effort into this as I should have but I remembered signing up for his challenge and I never back out. So the main character was mainly Lucius Malfoy but I figured if he was different so would the rest of the family. I made him more like a normal family man who was caring and loving. I changed his pride and general unpleasantness Please read and review.**_

I woke up with a cheerful smile on my face knowing today would be a good day, no ministry, no Dark Lord and no work of any sort, just a day of rest and relaxation with my family. Turning over I greeted my wife, Narcissa, with a kiss, even with bed hair and still partly asleep she looked beautiful.

"Good Morning my love" I softly whispered to her whilst slowly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She just smiled back at me, still trying to wake up fully. Chuckling softly I walked to the bathroom and done my normal morning routine, deciding to go comfortable for the day; I stayed in my sleepwear and just added a robe before walking downstairs to the kitchen. Of course Draco was already there eating, he always was an early riser.

"Dad" he cried, jumping up and running over to give me a hug. I patted his head before returning the hug, _'Merlin I love my family' _I thought. A good hour later Narcissa finally joined us, still with her messed hair and rubbing her tired eyes. I managed to contain my laughter at how much of a child she looked before turning to Draco, "So Draco what do you want to do today?" I questioned. Narcissa growled at me as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Can you please teach me some new spells?" Draco practically pleaded, even going as far as to use puppy dog eyes. Internally rolling my eyes, I pretended to think about it, "Hmmm….I suppose we could do that", tapping my chin thoughtfully. "Please Dad, Please" He begged, I laughed and smirked at him nodding my head.

A while later we were in the sitting room, Narcissa reading one of her cookbooks while Draco stared eagerly at me. "I assume you have learnt the colour change spell" I said waiting for him to nod before I continued, "Well today I will teach you a variation which includes designs, for example" Here I flicked my wand at his clothes, turning them into a blinding red and gold with little lions emblazoned around the rims. The expression on his face was too much; I couldn't help but fall down laughing. Hearing my laughter and seeing Draco's new attire with his matching bright red face Narcissa had to stifle her laugh into her book.

I saw her give me a look after she had regained her composure, reigning in my laughter I managed to change his clothes back. "I'm sorry son" I said but the effect was ruined when a chuckle escaped my lips half-way through. Seeing his indignant face I started quickly explaining how to perform the spell. After my explanations I sat back on the couch and pulled Narcissa in for a hug. He was doing well for his first time and with me making corrections every now and then he got the spell right before lunch.

He stared up at me to see if I would teach him another. Shaking my head, I suggested an early lunch before going out for some quidditch. Hearing my idea, Draco practically ran to the dining room and once lunch was served he devoured it. I grabbed our brooms while he headed out to the pitch. We decided that he would play chaser whilst I would be the keeper, and I must say I regret that choice now. In my school days I was more of a beater and with how Draco flew I could barely save half of them. Despite this I was having a great time, hearing Draco's carefree laugh that I had heard so little of this summer just brought much needed joy to my life. Alas, this couldn't last as already the sun was sinking turning the sky a beautiful purple colour.

"Come on Draco, time to go inside." I called out to him. He snorted and replied, "Tired of losing old man". I fake sneered, "A Malfoy never loses, we are merely considerate enough to let others taste victory occasionally."

We had a very simple dinner before retiring to our rooms. As soon as I got in my room Narcissa pulled me into a hug with tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask softly as I pulled her face up to look in her eyes.

"I'm concerned, about Draco, about you" and with that she broke down completely, tears streaming down her face and sobs escaping her throat.

"I know and I promise I will do everything I can to protect our family from everyone, the ministry, Dumbledore, The Dark Lord and anyone else who tries to hurt us", I try to reassure her as best I could. Eventually she cried herself to sleep in my arms. Laying down I stayed up thing about this thrice-damned war. Just what would I have to do before it was over? What was I willing to do? The answer, anything if it could protect my family. I knew that when tomorrow came I would have to put back on my mask and act like the emotionless pureblood aristocrat everyone expected me to be. With one last deep sigh I fell asleep knowing this could be my last day like this.

**_A.N:_ So hoped you enjoyed, I personally didn't but I just wanted to post it. Please Review, I don't get nearly enough of them.**_**  
**_


End file.
